


Time catches up

by Clump



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clump/pseuds/Clump
Summary: A mother and a son walk down a lonely road, time takes its toll.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Time catches up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Get_below_my_line_of_vision](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_below_my_line_of_vision/gifts).



Lucienne and Valentin walk through the empty, desolate road, overflowing with shattered livelihoods, personal belongings strewn across the darkened, melancholic street with ghostly winds ringing through the middle of the road.

Lucienne looks down at Valentin, concerned, who’s eyes are fixated on a torn apart, blackened teddy bear resting in the distance on the side of the road against a semi-flattened cardboard box. Lucienne loses herself in the naivety and purity in her son’s eyes. Calm and in a romanticized trance, he has a tired look in his eyes, but is in his own fantasy. Lucienne looks concerned, with darting eyes, from one wrecked household to another. 

As Lucienne and Valentin inch down toward the endless, stretching plains of destruction, Valentin slowly grows more weary and horrified each step he takes, the closer he gets to the teddy bear the more he sees the, now-unstuffed toy’s lifeless, void eyes. Each step he takes, the closer to reality’s surface he gets. Lucienne’s warm grip upon Valentin tightens, the longer their journey stretches on. Heaving their weakened bodies through the isolated howls, Lucienne pitifully, smiles, comforting Valentin as he walks the lonely road. 

Continuous and cautious they move forward as Valentin’s eyes were light and emotive, but during his next four steps, they shifts into sunken and dark holes in the boys head, with a faint glisten of blue, peaking through the deepened craters. Lucienne gulps, stifling tears and the sinking feeling beginning at the base of her course throat, with a reinforcing hold around Valentin’s narrow shoulders as the teddy bear grows closer and closer to the small family, with stuffing peeking out from the partial bursting mouth of the blissful toy. 

Valentin’s focus drifts back to the bear as his content grin reappears on his innocent, young face. His eyes now struggle to focus on his newfound friend after they retreated into the poor boys head and the further he loses focus on the toy, the closer he and Lucienne get towards it. Another few slow steps follow, when an initial small flow of blood drips down out of the corner of his mouth, with Lucienne continuing to look forward, refusing to watch her boy’s decay, his expression remains the same, Valentin continues down this road, in bliss and Lucienne breaks and turns to her son, still staying emotionally strong for her Valentin. She uses her dirtied sleave to wipe away the blood from the boy’s face but the blood continues to stream as Lucienne desperately wipes the ever-returning crimson but instead just wipes dirt onto his face, Valentin looks up at her with the same blank expression as Lucienne stops in her tracks and breaks down into tears and falls to her knees as she launches a partially broken, stained bottle at the crumbling wall that surrounds her. 

She watches on at Valentin’s trance-like walk, when he stops and stands, waiting for his mother, his face becomes melancholic now as his focus is brought back to dystopia, he refuses to look upon his broken mother, though his expression remains the same. Lucienne catches up with him as he returns her earlier, comforting smile with tears welling up in his dark eyes as a tear joins the blood streak, resting upon his cheek, as they both decide to continue moving. They step forward, repeat. Step forward, repeat, step forward as his clothes become looser and looser upon each step; his cheeks grow shallow. Like a living skeleton, he keeps marching on as Lucienne keeps her eyes forward when Valentin’s legs collapse underneath him as Lucienne catches the withered being under his armpit as his slender feet now scrape across the concrete roads.

Lucienne begins to walk fast, though Valentin begins decaying even faster as his arm slips from between his mother’s arm and falls onto the ground as Lucienne kneels gently next to his body, blood seeping into a pool beneath him. She begins to weep over her boy’s body as sounds of flames and shattering glass and anguished screams attack the air of the secluded street.

Her tears stain top of her cheekbones as she stands and regretfully returns to her journey, the sounds of violence and suffering grows louder with her approach towards the teddy bear. Destruction and death rings through Lucienne’s head, yet she is the only one there. She is finally no further than 10 feet from the bear, as grief-stricken shrieks intensify, she can hear nothing else but the sorrowful sound, she can see no more than the decrepit teddy bear. She reaches down towards it with shivering hands and grasps onto the bear’s torso. Silence.

Noises of horror, noises of fear, noises of mortality. Gone. Howling winds, lonesome footsteps. Gone. Lucienne stands back up straight and walks on, turning left into a white door, which drifts closed gently behind her, the lock twists, rotating to point towards the now bright, pure clouds.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn I miss you I miss your presence and touch and I like you so much, this sounds creepy and desperate and it is.


End file.
